1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for generating a standard pattern for data signals, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating a standard pattern for data signals collected from the sensors of devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a manufacturing environment in which a manufacturing process such as a semiconductor process is performed in several stages, it is necessary to determine whether each of the stages is performed normally for quality control. To this end, a manufacturing device that performs each step of the manufacturing process has a sensor that detects whether the manufacturing device operates normally. The administrator of the manufacturing process can determine whether the manufacturing device operates normally by analyzing a sensing signal collected by the sensor.
However, in a case in which the manufacturing process such as a semiconductor process is carried out through a large-scale production line in a time series, it is important to quickly determine whether the manufacturing device performing each step of the manufacturing process operates normally. For this reason, a method may be considered in which a standard pattern is generated for collected sensing signals and is used as a criterion for determining whether the manufacturing device operates normally. When there already exists the standard pattern, the administrator of the manufacturing process can intuitively and quickly determine whether any abnormality has occurred in the manufacturing device, simply by comparing the standard pattern and a target signal.
However, a method of generating a standard pattern for sensing signals that are repeated with a delay by performing time correction on the sensing signals has not yet been provided. Particularly, a method capable of reflecting a difference between the levels of sensing signals into a standard pattern has not yet been provided.
Thus, there arises a problem that in response to a signal having a different level from a standard pattern being detected, it is determined that an abnormality has occurred in the manufacturing device even if the detected signal is within a predetermined allowable range. This type of problem results in frequent downtimes and restarts in a manufacturing environment with a large production line, leading to deterioration of productivity.